


Mr. Skywalker's Eating Bugs Again!

by Demi_Fae



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Anakin Skywalker Eats Bugs, Anakin eats bugs, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, M/M, Modern Era, and once i thought of this i couldn't get it out of my head, listen i needed a break from writing angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demi_Fae/pseuds/Demi_Fae
Summary: When Obi-Wan noticed Leia running across the playground headed straight for him, he braced himself for the inevitable news. His eyes slid past her to where one Mr. Anakin Skywalker was seated in the dirt, surrounded by entranced six to nine year olds.Obi-Wan didn't know what Anakin had done this time, but he didn't think it was good.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Bail Organa/Breha Organa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 181





	Mr. Skywalker's Eating Bugs Again!

**Author's Note:**

> Because I needed a break from writing angst lol  
> 

When Obi-Wan noticed Leia running across the playground headed straight for him, he braced himself for the inevitable news. His eyes slid past her to where one Mr. Anakin Skywalker was seated in the dirt, surrounded by entranced six to nine year olds. 

Obi-Wan frowned. Normally the first through fourth graders would be running around, chasing each other and releasing some of their pent-up energy on such a sunny day.  _ Anakin was good at that, at least, _ Obi-Wan mused. When he had come to Coruscant as an eager first-year teacher, putting him on recess duty was as much of a logical choice as a rite of passage. 

Obi-Wan and the other teachers had quickly figured out that Anakin, while he could tire out the kids fairly easily, could not be trusted to bring them back in on time. He practically needed to have a keeper himself, so as the only one with a free period during Anakin’s recess, Obi-Wan had been told to keep Anakin in line. It had been years since then, and the two were still always scheduled for the same recess slot together. 

Obi-Wan’s gaze moved back to Leia, marching across the grass. She seemed to embody her father’s spirit, in that moment. He had known Luke and Leia Organa since they were born, having been roommates with their father Bail in college. Bail and his wife Breha had been trying and failing to conceive for years before Padme had come into the picture. Bail and Breha, heartbroken and running out of other options, began to look into hiring a surrogate. 

Padme had practically been Bail’s rival in college, the two always going after the top grades. They had bonded over their shared love of politics and had dated for a short time, before mutually breaking it off. The two stayed in contact and remained good friends, so when Padme heard that the two were looking to hire a surrogate, she practically broke down their door. Padme told the couple she refused to let them hire someone when she was perfectly willing to do that for them, and had refused to take no for an answer. 

Obi-Wan still smiled when he remembered how the three came together. Bail and Padme may have had a short romance, but that spark had never truly died. It was always there, hidden, just overshadowed by other flames. Breha and Padme had become fast friends as well, when Bail had introduced them, and held each other dearly in their hearts. 

Obi-Wan was only sad that they hadn’t held off on their confessions of love, given that he had bet they were going to last another month- but the surrogacy had put them all on a time crunch, it seemed. When the twins had been born, there had been no doubt in Obi-Wan’s mind that they were going to grow up loved. The trio had surprised him, however, by naming Obi-Wan the godfather of Luke. Ever since, ‘Uncle Ben’ was a constant presence in the two’s lives. 

Luke and Leia were finally in Anakin’s first grade class this year, .hich made his job much easier. Leia was practically a built-in informant for when Anakin was up to no good. Luke, on the other hand, actually liked Anakin’s ‘shenanakins’, and rarely ever ratted him out.  _ Honestly, sometimes he acts more like a nine-year-old than the teacher of one,  _ he rolled his eyes and looked fondly at the man. 

When Leia reached him, he immediately kneeled down so they were face-to-face. “What is it this time, Leia?” Obi-Wan asked good-naturedly. Leia just frowned and grabbed his arm, ready to drag him across the field if necessary. Obi-Wan smiled and stood up, following her unspoken direction. 

Obi-Wan turned to the group of sixth through eigth graders he had been supervising. “I trust you’ll keep yourselves in line?” He asked. 

The group laughed and waved him away as one, used to him having to reign in Anakin from time to time. 

“Don’t worry, Mr. Kenobi- go find out what Skyguy’s done this time!” One called out. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes as he heard the nickname.  _ Ahsoka will be pleased to hear that it’s stuck,  _ he thought idly.

Obi-Wan chewed on a lip as he considered all of the things Anakin could have done in their short time outside. He turned to Leia with a grin. “So, what’s he done this time? Is he telling stories about how he got his scar? Did he promise to do a backflip?” Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes as another thought came to him. “Did he give his prosthetic to someone to play tag with again?”

Leia just frowned harder, practically pouting. “No,” she informed him as solemly as a nine year old could. “It’s worse.”

Obi-Wan felt his own eyebrows go up at that. Normally Leia thought that hand-tag was the worst, though Anakin still found it hilarious. Obi-Wan opened his mouth to ask Leia exactly what Anakin was doing, but found himself behind the man before he could.

Shrieks of delight and disgust rose up from the crowd surrounding the teacher. A few students jostled each other, either to get away or get closer he wasn’t sure. With Anakin hunched over his lap and cross-legged on the dirt, Obi-Wan couldn’t see what he was doing at all. 

Knowing Anakin wouldn’t know he was there, he called out to the children. “And what, exactly, is Mr. Skywalker doing now?” Sure enough, Anakin froze when he heard Obi-Wan’s voice. Obi-Wan frowned when the children only giggled, and did not answer. He crossed his arms and counted down from five in his head. “Well?”

Sure enough, as soon as Obi-Wan reached one, Anakin began to slowly twist around. Obi-Wan froze in disgust when he noticed what had had the kids so entranced. Hanging from Anakin’s lips was a fat, juicy worm, obviously just pulled up from the ground.  _ There’s still dirt on it,  _ he noted. Obi-Wan could feel himself becoming sick.

Seeing Obi-Wan’s green-tinged face, Anakin smiled sheepishly. Obi-Wan turned away from the scene and put a fist to his mouth when Anakin began to slurp it up like a spaghettti noodle. He almost heaved when Anakin smacked his lips in satisfaction. Beside him, Leia made an identical face of disgust and he felt faintly proud.

“I-” Anakin started. The children around him started to dissapate, sensing that Mr. Kenobi was about to end their entertainment. 

“I don’t want to hear it.” 

“But-” Anakin tried to start again.

“No.”

“...Can I at least finish the rest of my lunch?” He pointed to a thick cloth that had been laid down on the ground, covered in insects. 

Obi-Wan stared on in horror and slight fear. “That’s your  _ lunch?” _

* * *

Obi-Wan laid in his bed, grading the papers his seventh graders had turned in earlier that day. The lights had all been turned off, only a single lamp on the nightside providing illumination. Obi-Wan reached up under his reading glasses to rub at his eyes. He wasn’t as young as he once was, and the need to wear such things at night only proved him right.

Obi-Wan heard a creaking to his left, and felt the bed sink with the weight of another body. A cold hand snaked up under his nightshirt, tickling at the sensitive skin of his stomach. “Anakin, not now!” Obi-Wan laughed. 

His husband looked up innocently from where he was lying down. His face betrayed his amusement, however, as a smirk grew on his face. One hand still under Obi-Wan’s shirt, he reached for the papers on Obi-Wan’s lap and held them out of the way. 

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan complained. “I was grading those!”

Anakin smiled and rolled his eyes. “You know as well as I do that those kids don’t expect you to grade all of this tonight. Besides, don’t you want to spend time with your wonderful,  _ adoring  _ husband?”

Anakin grabbed Obi-Wan’s hand, still holding the red pen he had been using. He pulled the pen out of Obi-Wan’s grasp and flung it off the side of the bed, on top of the papers that had fallen to the floor. Pulling away and sitting back on his knees, Anakin started massaging Obi-Wan’s hand. When Obi-Wan made no move to pull away, Anakin crawled closer so that he was straddling Obi-Wan, and moved on to massage his forearm. Obi-Wan relaxed as Anakin’s gentle ministrations loosed his tense muscles.

Obi-Wan groaned as Anakin kneaded at a particularily sore spot. The pain was soothed over by Anakin pressing a gentle kiss in the same area as an apology. 

Obi-Wan sunk furthur into his pleasure as Anakin moved onto his left shoulder, then right arm when he finished that. Every time Anakin finished kneading an area, he placed a reverent kiss to it. When Obi-Wan thought Anakin had finished and began to pull his husband in for a kiss, Anakin fended off his hands and slid down the bed. Pulling off the covers, Anakin grabbed one of Obi-Wan’s feet and gave it the same care he had Obi-Wan’s arms. 

“Anakin, really?” Obi-Wan tried to sound annoyed, but there was a smile in his voice. 

Anakin looked up from his work and gently beamed up at Obi-Wan. “You deserve this, Obi-Wan. Let me take care of you, Obi-Wan?” He asked, and Obi-Wan’s heart melted. Anakin was always a fan of big, romantic gestures while Obi-Wan had enjoyed quiet shows of affection. This wasn’t Anakin’s area of expertise, and it made Obi-Wan love this man all the more. 

Anakin methodically worked his way up Obi-Wan’s left leg, then his right. They must have been there for hours, simply basking in each other’s presence. It was when Anakin finally finished massaging Obi-Wan’s limbs that he leaned forward to pull off Obi-Wan’s shirt. After it had been flung off the bed in the same careless manner as the pen had, Anakin placed an arm on either side of his torso, blocking Obi-Wan in. Anakin lowered himself down, resting his face on Obi-Wan’s stomach and staring up at him. In that moment, the rest of the world fell away. 

Then Anakin deliberately nuzzled a particularily ticklish spot near Obi-Wan’s bellybutton. 

Obi-Wan couldn’t stop the giggle-snort that escaped his mouth. “Anakin, what are you-” He laughed again. “No, stop-” He cried as he tried to push Anakin off of his torso. Anakin, however, was not to be deterred. He simply wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan and kissed his way up Obi-Wan’s chest- hitting every ticklish spot on the way. 

By the time Anakin reached his jaw, Obi-Wan was practically crying tears of mirth as he attempted to buck Anakin off. This time, Anakin simply held him in an embrace until Obi-Wan could get his gasping back under control. 

“Hello there, dear one,” he whispered and tucked Anakin’s head under his jaw. Obi-Wan reached his arms out to wrap around him. 

“Hi,” Anakin replied just as softly. They sat there for a minute, content, before they moved as one. 

The kiss was languid and relaxed, unhurried. Obi-Wan moved forward to press their mouths together more firmly and forgot what it was to exist without his love beside him. Anakin tasted like coming home, warmth and love and-

Obi-Wan frowned and broke off the kiss, glaring at Anakin. “You brushed your teeth, right?” 

His husband ran a hand through his hair and smiled sheepishly. “Um, oops?”

“Anakin!”

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, this got out of hand! Again. I got super into writing the twins' background because their dad isn't Anakin here, and Padme is still alive because I love her, and then I had all of that planned out and I couldn't not put it down.  
> Then! All that disgustingly adorable fluff at then end? I actually did have that planned it, and I love it. I was sucked into that scene while writing it, it was adorable  
> EDIT: So I actually wrote this a while ago and since then, a few things about the whole 'Anakin Skywalker Eats Bugs' have come to my attention- which I totally agree with! But anyway, check out [this post](https://shatouto.tumblr.com/post/623253208676057088/i-guess-people-find-it-funny-because-as-i-said) from shatouto!
> 
> You can yell at me on tumblr at [rynae-reblogs!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rynae-reblogs)


End file.
